


Причина остаться

by Alex_Kollins, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Стив перевернулся на другой бок и уставился на спящего рядом Дэнни. Кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге десять лет их дружбы приведут к этому? Никто. По крайней мере, из них.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Причина остаться

Стив переворачивается на другой бок и смотрит на спящего рядом Дэнни. Кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге десять лет их дружбы приведут к этому? Никто. По крайней мере, из них. После произошедшего пару недель назад, после похищения Дэнни, после того, когда тот чуть не умер, — только тогда Стив полностью осознал чувства к лучшему другу. И да, лучшему другу, как бы ему не хотелось признавать это в душе.

Потеря Дэнни ощущалась, как потеря отца. Он не мог допустить того, что пережил десять лет назад. Не мог потерять и его.

Еще до всего случившегося Стив поклялся себе, что уедет: здесь, на острове, для него ничего не оставалось. Как он твердил самому себе. Как оказалось, это было вовсе не так. Долгое время он считал, что на острове его держал лишь отец. Но теперь, когда история с Во Фатом и его женой окончательно закончилась, он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как об отъезде.

Стив прощается с командой, прощает с Дэнни, который на удивление слишком спокойно принимает его уход, что даже немного задевает Стива. Может, Макгарретт ждал, что тот снова начнет спорить, настаивать на всех минусах и плюсах. Однако в ответ получил всего лишь непривычное спокойствие. И Стив на самом деле не понимает, почему ждал этого.

Только находясь в аэропорту, он осознает, почему это его беспокоило. Где-то в глубине души Стив надеялся, что Дэнни попросит его остаться. Точно так же, как в свое время они спорили об его уходе на пенсию.

Он хотел, чтобы Дэнни попросил его остаться.

Он хотел.

Но тот по каким-то причинам этого не сделал, даже не попытался, не сказал и слова против. И Стив не понимал почему. До нынешнего момента он думал, что ему не будет покоя на Гавайях: с островом было связано слишком много событий, в том числе и произошедших за последнее время. С раскрытием, наконец, всех до единого секретов Дорис Макгарретт у него больше не было причин оставаться здесь. К тому же Линкольн сообщил, что тем же, что и он, рейсом, должна лететь Кэтрин.

Стив действительно видит ее в аэропорту у стойки регистрации. И в этот момент он просто останавливается, а в голове стрелой проносится четкая мысль. Он знает, что будет дальше: они снова будут вместе. Снова будут ездить по миру.

Вот только, что потом? Кэтрин — тот человек, который всегда уходит. Да, она столь же неизменно возвращалась, а потом уходила снова. Но теперь? Что, если Кэтрин снова оставит его, когда подвернется задание, которое она не сможет упустить? Она слишком похожа на него, на Дорис — на людей, для которых работа важнее личной жизни и всех других обстоятельств. Стив не считал это плохим качеством — он любил Кэтрин. Однако только этого для него уже недостаточно. Он хочет покоя, но с Кэтрин его не получит. Просто потому, что он устал ждать.

Стив отчетливо помнил, как сказал ей это тогда, после свадьбы Коно и Адама.

И она согласилась.

Так стоит ли оно сейчас?

Кэтрин оборачивается и почти сразу замечает его. На ее губах появляется такая знакомая теплая улыбка. Стив знает, что она помогла разгадать шифр его матери, и за это он всегда будет ей благодарен. Они хорошие друзья, коллеги. Однако теперь уже не нечто большее.

Потому что у Стива здесь уже есть человек, который ни за что бы его не оставил, какие бы обстоятельства ни возникли.

Даже если бы хотел, потому что он слишком упрям. До невыносимости.

Стив улыбается ей в ответ, и в эту улыбку, в его взгляд вложены все испытываемые им эмоции, ощущения и надежды. Кэтрин, не переставая легко улыбаться, ему кивает.

Она знает.

Она понимает.

Стив должен вернуться и остаться рядом с ним. Тем более как он может оставить Дэнни после похищения? О чем только думает?

Стив знает, что он виноват в этом, как знает и то, что Дэнни уже много раз попадал под удар из-за него. В какой-то момент Стиву казалось, что без него Дэнни будет в куда большей безопасности, чем рядом.

Но это не так.

Поэтому Стив решительно разворачивается, хватает сумку с вещами и направляется к выходу из аэропорта.

Ему некуда уезжать.

Его место и его покой уже здесь. Надо только открыть глаза.

Когда такси останавливается перед домом, он пулей вылетает из машины и бежит внутрь. Его глазам предстает по-домашнему уютная картина: Эдди и Дэнни сидят у телевизора и смотрят какое-то шоу.

— Да, я тоже скучаю по нему, приятель, — шепчет Дэнни.

Но в этот момент Эдди будто чувствует его, слышит шаги хозяина и поворачивает морду к Стиву. Его радостный лай на мгновение заглушает речь телеведущего.

Дэнни кое-как поднимается со своего места, устремляя взгляд в сторону двери, и недоуменно хмурится.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Не думаю, что смогу уехать после всего, — коротко отвечает Стив, ставя сумки на пол и словно подчеркивая этим свое решение.

— Не поможет даже стимул в виде Кэтрин? — хмыкает Дэнни, и теперь изумленное выражение принимает лицо Стива.

— Ты знал?

Дэнни молча кивает и вновь удобно устраивается на диване. Он щелкает пультом, переключая канал, и начинающие раздражать громкие голоса участников шоу уступают место другим.

— Ну, видимо, я ошибался, когда думал, что действительно могу уехать, — к собственному удивлению, легко признает Стив, хотя обычное такое давалось трудно.

— Раньше тебя это не останавливало…

Дэнни с нарочито невозмутимым видом листает каналы на телевизоре и, не найдя никакого подходящего фильма, наконец, выключает его. После, не говоря ни слова, встает с места и направляется в сторону спален. Взгляд Стива упирается в его напряженную спину.

— Я думал, что на острове меня держал лишь отец. Но это было не так, — настойчиво и одновременно мягко продолжает Стив, и Дэнни, глубоко выдохнув, останавливается.

— Забавно, что ты понял это только сейчас. У тебя было столько возможностей уехать, но решился ты только сейчас, когда действительно нужен здесь.

— Я здесь, Дэнни. И я тоже скучал…

Уильямс резко разворачивается с широко открытыми глазами. Стив улыбается — искренне и свободно, даже счастливо, как улыбался когда-то раньше. До всего произошедшего. Он действительно думает, что поступил правильно, оставшись на Гавайях.

— Неужели мы настолько незабываемы?

— Не думаю, что «мы»… — усмехается Стив, очевидно намекая.

— Ну, я-то понятно, — кивает Дэнни, снова становясь собой, и ухмыляется. — Так ты идешь? Или сам сумки разбирать будешь?

Стив тут же хватает багаж и поднимается наверх, замирая в дверях.

— У меня было времени достаточно, чтобы подумать, Стив. И знаешь, почему я и Рейчел… Почему это не сработало снова? Потому что у меня уже кто-то был — как она и сказала. Правда, речь шла не о Мелиссе.

— Я видел Кэтрин в аэропорту, — делится в ответ Стив после небольшой паузы. Они оба смотрят друг другу в глаза. — Но не смог пойти вслед за ней. Я больше не могу бежать куда-то сломя голову. Пришло время остановиться.

На губах Стива сама собой вновь появляется улыбка. В голове будто что-то щелкает: он бросает сумки, приближается к Дэнни просто целует его. В этом нет ничего взрывного или резкого — напротив. Этот поцелуй словно ставит окончательную точку в правильности принятого Стивом решения. Дэнни понимает, вот оно — ощущение того, что это он, настоящий Стив Макгарретт. И он действительно дома.

* * *

Из воспоминаний Стива возвращает чуть хриплый спросонья голос растрепанного Дэнни.

— Ну чего ты на меня смотришь? Это жутко, ты знаешь?

Стив лишь усмехается: несмотря на то, что Дэнни даже немного кажется серьезным, он в курсе, что тот не особо и против и возмущается только для вида.

— 5-.0 не поверит, когда узнают…

— Они, по-моему, узнали об этом раньше, — качает головой Дэнни. — Неудивительно, что дети зовут нас мамочкой и папочкой.

— И я собирался покинуть мамочку, — наигранно цокает Стив. — Я прошу прощения.

— Ну, мамочка здесь ты, Стив. И я могу это доказать, — Дэнни разворачивается к нему лицом и приподнимается на локтях. — Начнем с того, что ты…

В ответ на это Стив смеется, а затем целует его, прекращая не начавшийся спор, пусть и не сомневается: это не помешает Дэнни поделиться аргументами о том, какая Стив мамочка, после. Впрочем, Стив и без того уверен, что уж он-то точно знает, кто здесь настоящая мамочка 5-0.  



End file.
